Peppa Pig Fanon Wiki:Rules/General
Writing *When making articles, please make sure they make sense. Spelling and grammar should be of a high standard. *Complete pages must include at least four sentences (please keep in mind that this does not apply to lists). Pages that do not follow the above rules will be polished up. However, articles with intentionally bad grammar are allowed (e.g. Cracktastic or MLG articles). If your English is poor due to it not being your native language, please seek help from one of the admins. Offensive content Sexual content Please do not add sexual content onto your pages. Writing about sexual intercourse, fetishes, genitalia or other forms of pornography (except censored nudity) is not allowed, but writing about hugging and kissing is still allowed. Racist content Racist content in any circumstance is not allowed. This includes the "n word". You may write about characters being racist in a joking manner. Homophobic content All homophobic content is not accepted here, as there is nothing wrong with being LGBT. However, you may write about characters being homophobic in a joking manner (e.g. "Ha! Gaaaaayyy!"). Violent content Although fantasy, cartoon, and mild violence are allowed, intense or graphic violence (e.g. watching a character bleed to death and gore) is not allowed. Comments Comments on articles should not be direct hatred towards other users. Comments that are both irrelevant to the article and nonsensical will be deleted. Claiming ownership If you made a page, you can claim it as yours. Do this by writing , replacing Alpha with your username. Please note that if you don't claim a page, anybody is allowed edit it. If you make edits on claimed pages, or remove ownership signs, you will be in trouble. If you add ownership signs to pages that belong to someone else, you will also be in trouble. Staff members may edit claimed pages only to fix errors. You may not claim pages that are part of a series where there are contributors besides you. Vandalism Vandalism (and deconstructing a page) will not be tolerated. Vandalism can be reverted with less than 5 clicks, and you will be blocked, so don't waste your time. User communication * Users must be respectful to one another when communicating on this wiki. Bullying and harassment is not allowed. * Do not imitate or impersonate users without their permission. This includes pretending to be staff. * Racism is completely unacceptable when communicating. Even if doing it as a joke, make sure it is clearly a joke because if it offends anyone, your comment will be removed. **The exact same thing applies to homophobia. Sockpuppetry Sockpuppetry means creating another account. Sockpuppetry while you're blocked is unacceptable. If you're blocked, you're blocked. Sockpuppet accounts are allowed provided your main is not blocked currently, but using them while you are blocked will result in an increment to your block plus your sockpuppet being blocked temporarily. Shared account If your account is shared across multiple people, be prepared to take responsibility if one of the people behind the account breaks a rule. Having a shared account is not a valid excuse if you are accused of breaking a rule. Edit wars No edit wars. Constantly undoing other peoples' edits will result in admin intervention. Staff pages If a staff page hasn't been protected for some reason, you may still not edit it unless you are a staff member. This includes pages like the rules and home page. If you find an error, notify a staff member instead. Categories *Please do not incorrectly or unnecessarily add categories to pages. If you have any personal categories, keep them to your own pages. *If there is a category on the article that is very similar to another one that has been added (e.g. the page is categorized under both "Pig" and "Pigs"), one of them will be removed. Unrelated pages Do not make pages unrelated to Peppa Pig. Crossovers are still allowed, but pages not pertaining to the Peppa Pig universe are not. If an unrelated page has been found, it will be deleted immediately. Miscellaneous *Do not beg for staff powers. Staff powers are distributed to users whom we feel deserve them. *Don't be annoying. *Just don't be a dipshit. What to do if others break rules? If you catch other users disobeying rules, please report them in the forums or notify an admin. Be sure to provide proof.